A Pinprick of Hope
by Randomitis Sufferer
Summary: Victoria has never seen sunlight, never heard the rain. She has seen the same faces for the last 12 years of her life. She has been broken. When she gets hope, will it be taken from her? Rated T for violence. Warning, depressing.
1. Introduction

**I just wanted to start another fanfic. WARNING VERY DEPRESSING! I decided that with this fanfic, I'm just gonna update when I finish writing the chapter. This isn't much like Maximum Ride, she doesn't meet them or anything, but it wouldn't fit under many other book categories. Anyway me hopes you likeys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or the School**

**Claimer: I do own Victoria and the plot.**

A pinprick of hope

Introduction

I guess the first paragraph of a story is the best place to start introductions. Well, I'm Victoria. I named myself. Victoria is only my latest name. I named myself after a character in a book I got when I was 14. I haven't changed it for 10 years.

I have lived my life in the School my entire life, all 24 years of it. No, I'm not some cool hybrid like in the Maximum Ride series. I'm not even an 'improved' human. I'm an experiment. Too see how long I can stand it. Too see how long I can survive.

The last 4 years have been the hardest. Some 20 year olds get cool presents for their birthdays. But what do I get? I get the news of my new torture. For the last 4 years of my life, they've tested me on beating techniques. First, was the slapping. Then came punches. They then kicked me. Ever since then, they've tried out combos, multiple attackers and drugs.

Each time it's the same ending. Me, in a corner, trying to vanish. I've never seen the sun. Or the moon. The only way I know what time it is, is when the lights go on and off. Lights on at 6 AM, lights out at 11 PM. But, seeing as there are no windows, I have no idea if it's that time anyway.

The only time I ever smile is, or rather was, on my birthday. From age 5-10 I learnt how to read and speak. On my 5th birthday, a nice man gave me a book. It was called Possum Magic and I loved it. On my 6th birthday, he gave me a book of fairy poems. I loved that too. For my 7th birthday, he got me another fairy book. When I was 8, he got me a book on dragons. For my 9th birthday, he got me Maximum Ride **(A/N I know it wouldn't have been out then, but just pretend it was)**, the first one. He got me the second one when I was 10, the third when I was 11 and the fourth when I was 12. He died before I turned 13, but the books still came. I think he already got all my books before he died, so that I could have them on my birthdays. For my 13th birthday, I got a book called The Devouring. When I turned 14, I got Twilight. On my 15th birthday, I got New Moon, Eclipse for my 16th and Breaking Dawn when I was 17.

The books stopped coming then, and I haven't smiled since. I didn't get much time for reading, only about an hour each day. I've treasured all my books, for all these years. I keep them in a pile in the corner, under my bed. If the people came in and found a book lying around, they would make me watch it burn. I learned that the hard way. I've kept my books in the same place ever since I was 6.

A spare change of clothes is chucked on the floor once every week. I know they have cameras watching my every step, but when you've lived that way your whole life, you get used to it. I only leave my room/cell once a month, for ice-cold showers. That's my favourite time of the month. And I guess I should mention that there's a toilet in my cell, so I don't leave for that reason either.

I've lived that way for 24 years, and I don't expect it to get better any time soon.

**Did you like it? I thought it was alright. If you thought it was too sad/depressing, then don't read on. It only gets worse, trust me.**

**I just had to right a story about vulnerability, the idea has been clawing at my mind and I finally decide to give in.**

**Please review, all ideas welcome.**

**Alienated2**


	2. The Dream

**Thanks to all one of you who reviewed, I really appreciate it. To all of you who have read this and not bothered to review, I frown at you. ******** Updates will happen at least once a day. **

**Disclaimer: If you think I'm some old guy who writes books, then I'm seriously concerned about your mental health.**

**Claimer: Victoria and this depressing plot is owned by Alienated2 and no-one else.**

A pinprick of hope

The Dream

**Victoria POV**

I was having that dream again. The dream were I'm running, I'm running down the corridors with the People at my heels. I new I wouldn't make it. But I kept running. Everything burned. My legs, my lungs, my sides, my head. I saw that familiar door, the one that meant freedom in my dreams.

I lunged for it. But, as always, my fingers didn't even brush the metal before They got me. I felt the familiar fist on my face, familiar, because I lived this dream every night. Familiar, because they were the same fists that had connected with my face for the last 4 years. I fell. They came at me, like a shark to a fish. They didn't think me worth it to even bend over to punch. They just kicked me. No part of my body got away from their boots. I felt my ankle being grasped by a firm hand. I felt my body being jolted upwards as he carried me by my one ankle. I hang there, limp as he threw me into my cell. . .

I opened my eyes. The worst thing about that dream, was that it wasn't wholly a dream. It was a memory. Even 7 years later, I could still feel every step, every burning breath, every sense of hope.

The lights came on. I shrank into a ball. The same ritual every morning, every day. Except today, was my one day of the month. My one day were I could feel something besides pain. Today was my shower day.

The heavy steel door opened. Luke came in. Ever since Mac died, Luke was my next favourite person. It was always him who took me to the shower, always him who gave me food. He had given me Mac's birthday gifts after he died. Luke was _kind_.

I slowly rolled forward. He held out his hand to help me off my bed. My legs cramped as I got down. I painfully took a step forward, and another, and another. If it hadn't been Luke, they would have pushed me forward or pulled me along roughly. But Luke was patient.

We made our way down the corridor, until we came to the shower room. Luke opened the door and held out my clothes and old towel for me. I took them and walked in. There wasn't much in here. Just the concrete floor and walls, no tiles. The plain old shower head and the soap holder the only things on the walls. I quickly got out of my old clothes and waited for the shower to come on.

Without warning, the ice-cold water poured down on my body. I didn't shudder, didn't get goose bumps, not anymore. I grabbed for the rough, green-coloured soap. I winced slightly as the soap ran over my cuts and bruises, stinging slightly wherever it touched my skin. I quickly got all the dirt and blood off me, and just stood under the water, letting it take the soap suds down the drain.

As the water turned itself off, I grabbed the too-small, dirty towel that I had used since I was 4. Drying myself quickly, I remembered my dream/memory. Tears formed in my eyes as I remembered how close I was to freedom. And how I never had a chance.

Once dry, I grabbed my all too familiar clothes. The plain black t-shirt, the plain black 3 quarter pants. I stood by the door, waiting for Luke to come and take me back to my cell.

**I told you it was going to get worse, and you have only heard about her morning. Wait till she gets back to her cell.**

**Reviews are like chocolate for the hungry and I'm very hungry. Actually, now that I think about it, I **_**am**_** hungry. I'll need to get something to eat. . . **

**Anyway, please review.**

**Alienated2**


	3. New Experiment

**Sorry this has taken so long. But, my Mum's been hogging the computer and the laptop doesn't have word document yet. This next chapter will be in Luke's POV so you can see that someone cares. And you will know before Victoria what her next experiment will be. Mwahahaha!**

**Disclaimer: I AM NOT A MAN, THEREFORE IT IS IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME TO BE JAMES PATTERSON!**

**Claimer: you can't touch this!**

A pinprick of hope

New experiment

**Luke POV**

I opened the door for Victoria. First, I saw her bony face, looking up at me. Then, her bony body came out of her bathroom. I still could not understand how her bones didn't shatter every time someone hit her. They really needed to start feeding her better. It was good to see her clean though. It just killed me to see her, bloody and dirt ridden.

I walked with her to her room. Only, it wasn't much of a room. I knew she called it a cell, and it was. Once I had opened the door, she muttered a 'thanks' and crawled onto her bed, squeezing into a tight ball like she always did. She looked so vulnerable.

I closed the door. Sighing, I made my way to the 'monitoring' room. They gave her no privacy. I walked in to find everyone but the 'monitor' on the couches. I really needed to speak to the boss. "You can't just keep her like this." I said, upon entering the room. I sat down. "Have you seen how bony she is? You need to start feeding her properly."

All I got from the other workers were rolling eyes. "We will," said the boss, actually looking at me. Well, this was a first. "She'll need it for the next experiment." I groaned. How could they make her life _more_ miserable? How could they drain her soul any quicker?

"Oh, yeah? And what would the new experiment be then?" I would have given some sarcastic options, but these people knew no boundaries when it came to Victoria.

"We're going to see how she likes motherhood."

**What do you think? I've known for a while what I was going to do with this, but I haven't had the time to write it down. I'm not entirely evil. . . yet, so I won't write the method that will make me have to change the rating. I need names for possible donors though. No, none of the people who actually work there are going to be donors. I just need names.**

**Please review, that button gets very lonely all on its own. You could even make a new friend!**

**Alienated2**


	4. Good news, or bad news?

**I actually finished the chapter today! *does little happy-dance* Anyway I hope you like it. Thanks to animal luvr1 and Electroclasm for supporting the idea for the donor's name. He's mentioned in the chapter. Anyways, here's chappie 4.**

**Disclaimer: If you still need to read this, then there is something seriously wrong with you.**

**Claimer: Victoria and her depressing tale are my creation and not anyone else's.**

A pinprick of hope

Good news, or bad news?

**VPOV**

I grew suspicious as soon as my food came. It was _way_ too early. _And_ it had more food than I have ever seen at one period if time. If they were trying to poison me, I didn't care. Anything was better than living in this hell hole.

I launched myself at it like a savage dog. Luke actually stepped back at my ferociousness. Either I was being fed actual food, or I was being poisoned. Either possibility was better than going hungry.

What startled me most, was the look Luke gave me. Like he knew I was going to be put through hell, but couldn't help me. I gulped, and started to eat my food more slowly. I looked at what I had in my hands.

It was green, and thinner than my usual bread. It crunched when I bit into it. My tastebuds screamed at me for more, they had had nothing but bread and water all my life. "It's lettuce." I jumped at Luke's voice. He was still standing in the doorway.

"Lettuce?" I frowned. In my books, people had described lettuce as, well, not very tasty. But this was delicious; I guess that's what you get when you've had nothing but bread your whole life. "Do you always get stuff like this?" I asked.

Luke looked startled. "Well, not many of us prefer salads to meat, but yeah, we eat like this all the time." I bit into my lettuce again. I noticed more interesting foods on my tray. I reached for a little red ball. "Cherry tomato," Luke informed me.

Again, it tasted so good. I picked up a circle of green. It looked odd. It had dark green on the outside, lighter green inside the darker and little clear seed-shaped things in the middle. "Cucumber," Luke told me all of the different vegetables on my tray. They all tasted heavenly.

"So," I started, chewing into a carrot. "Why all the food?" I knew I wouldn't like what the answer was, but I didn't like being left in the dark either. Luke sighed. He looked at me with a look so sympathetic; I wanted to take back my question.

I didn't though. He sighed again. "They want to try a new experiment." Well, duh! He looked at me, his eyes begging me not to make him continue. Now, it was my turn to sigh.

"Look, I've been through a lot. I don't think anything you say now can surprise me." He looked doubtful. Sitting down, he continued slowly.

"They, they want to see if you can," he stopped, choosing his words carefully. "To see if you can give birth, have a baby." He looked at the ground.

I almost fainted. I dropped the carrot I was eating. "What?" I stared, wide-eyed at him. "How are they going to do that?" I hoped it wasn't what I was thinking. I would rather die than be raped by one of those jerks.

"They've chosen a donor. From the, uh, I guess from the outside world." Well, at least they weren't going to rape me. But I still wasn't comfortable with the idea. Getting beat almost to death? I would survive. Being a mother to a child which I would never know the father? I shuddered. They wouldn't give me a choice though.

"Have you seen them? The donor, I mean." If Luke told me that they looked alright, I would feel slightly better. Only slightly though.

"No, I haven't seen the photo, but I've heard bits about him. His name's James, he's got brown hair, he's tall. . . and that's all I know." He looked disappointed that he couldn't tell me exactly what he looked like.

"That's okay. At least it's something." He nodded and left. Leaving me to my salad and my now racing thoughts.

**What do you think? Is it good? Bad? Terrible? Tell me what you think.**

**Alienated2**


	5. The Donor Sheet

**YAY! I had started writing this yesterday and only got the first paragraph written. Now, I've finished the chappie! Read it. Oh, and you'll find out who Owen from the claimer is. **

**Disclaimer: Even though this fic has almost zero similarities with Maximum Ride, I still want you to know that I don't own it.**

**Claimer: I own Victoria, Luke, James, the 'boss', Owen and the plot.**

A pinprick of hope

The Donor Sheet

**LPOV**

I left Victoria to her food. She looked like she had really wanted me to know what he looked like. It would be my little personal mission to find out.

My mission didn't last very long. They had the information sheet just sitting on the table. I started reading. He was 27 years old, he was 6 ft tall, had brown eyes and brown hair. What else I saw on that sheet made me angry.

He looked alright though.

"Ah, Luke." I turned around to face the boss. "I see you've seen the donor's sheet." He started smiling. "I guess 'Victoria' as you call her" (he made air quotes around Victoria) "will probably be a bit relieved that you of all people have seen their sheet."

"Yeah, I guess she wouldn't really trust someone who beats her every day." I shot back sarcastically. I put the sheet back on the table. I heard a noise on the monitors, and turned around to see that she was being beaten again. I winced and turned to face the boss again. "I thought you were going to _stop_ the beatings." I practically growled.

He laughed. "The next experiment is not in action yet. She will go the full 4 year trial before we get started on her next test." I glared at him. "Don't forget who's paying your bills." He warned. He was right. If I didn't have this job, Beth (my wife) and I would be living on the streets. My parents had been murdered and hers lived over in Germany. So we couldn't go live with them. This job had been like a life-preserver when I got it 11 years ago. Now though, I wish I had never taken it.

Sighing, I went and sat on one of the couches. There was nothing on the old TV that we had in here, so I took out my book. I read _The Dogs of War_ by Frederick Forsyth **(A/N my Dad read this, I have no idea what it's about) **until 12. I looked at the monitors to see that they were still beating Victoria.

After a few minutes, they all left Victoria be, and came to where I was a minute later. "Hey, Luke." greeted Owen. He was the only one who acknowledged my presence. He even talked to me sometimes.

"Hey, Owen." I replied. "Still beating the crap out of her, I see." I never really held it against him, it was his job. He could still be a little gentler to her, though.

"Only 'cause it's my job." He defended himself. "You know," he continued. "All this sympathy is going to get you fired someday." He warned. I snorted, like I didn't know that. Owen sighed, and went to go check the channels. Apparently there was some old war movie on.

I decided to go look at some of the other 'experiments'. They were all human, like Victoria. Only, Victoria and one other were being beaten. They were all female. Apparently, they had a male once and he reacted differently to the girls. Actually defended himself, go figure.

Just out of boredom, I named each experiment I passed. The first one I saw was a girl of about 6. I named her Ariel. I named one, who looked slightly older than 20, Josie. She was the only other 'experiment' who was beaten. An 8 year old, Claire and a 3 year old, Pixie.

Then, I came across a boy. He was only 4 years old. They never stopped trying, did they? Anyway, I named him Kyle.

Kyle had reminded me of what I had wanted to avoid thinking about. Seeing that boy had made me remember James's donor sheet.

He was another experiment. An experiment from Itex. An experiment with wings.

**How do you like it? Do you like it? I just wanted him to have wings, I had to make this fic more like Maximum Ride. Plus, I wanted this little drama added into it.**

**Review, tell me if you hate it, tell me if you love it.**

**Alienated2**


	6. Never Saw that one Coming

**I typed this whole chapter in one sitting. Yay. Anyway, I love the feedback that I've got over the last two days. You guys have been awesome. I hope you like this chapter, it's not very interesting, but I wanted to write about what happened halfway through the last chapter, in Victoria's POV. Hopey you likey.**

**Disclaimer: JP owns MR.**

**Claimer: I own (takes deep breath) Victoria, Luke, James, Mac, Owen, the Boss, the other 'experiments and the 'beaters'.**

A pinprick of hope

Never saw that one coming

**VPOV**

I was reading _Maximum Ride: Saving the World and other Extreme Sports_ for the millionth time. I reached the part were Dr. M takes out Max's chip, when I heard footsteps outside the door. Sighing, I put the book back. They were late.

But they still came, and I still tried to escape. All to no avail. I'd asked Luke what their names were once. So I knew that the dark haired one who hit me first was Bruce. Even though I had suffered for so long, that first hit still hurt most. Pain shot through my face as his fist hit my cheek. The force of it knocked me backwards. My head slammed into the wall with so much force, I thought my head would split in two. It didn't though, and they just kept on coming. They hit me and kicked me until I lost consciousness.

* * *

I regained consciousness as the last fist pounded into my nose. I heard a sickening _crunch_ as it broke. Then they left, having done their job, while I lay slumped on the floor. I straightened my nose. It had been broken hundreds of times, and I barely noticed the pain of resetting it.

Then, I just lay down and cried. Each tear symbolised a different hurt. The pain of each fist, each kick, of each broken bone. The pain of being alone, the hurt of knowing there was no way out. The knowledge of no escape, the dreams that would never come true. The pain of having to know your own future. Of knowing that I'm not the only one. Knowing that I'll bring another to this fate. Knowing that I can't do a thing about it.

After my tears had drenched my face, Luke came in. I didn't even bother to hide my tears; he'd already seen them every day since he came here. As always, he brought water, to replace the water I had just wasted. I drank until there was none left, wiping the tears from my face afterwards.

"Their going to stop, on your birthday." He told me. Great, I finally get a nice gift on my birthday for once.

"That's when their going to 'start the next experiment', aren't they." I asked, no emotion in my voice, just the nothingness that I felt inside.

"Yes," answered Luke. "Only 3 days. I've gotten you something this year." He told me. I looked up at him. He had a smile on his face. "You deserve it." He smiled even wider. I knew he hadn't gotten anything in past years, because 1) he couldn't afford anything and 2) he wasn't allowed anyway.

We sat there in silence for a minute, when Luke sighed. "I saw James's sheet." At first I didn't know what he was talking about. Then I remembered, that was the name of the donor.

"Oh," was all I said. He sighed again and continued.

"He looks alright. He's 3 years older than you, he's tall, 6 foot." He looked at his hands. "He's got brown eyes, brown hair, and. . ." he trailed off, not wanting to say the next part.

"Go on." I urged, I had to know everything. This is my future, I had to know all the facts.

He sighed (again). "He, he's an experiment, over in America. You know, the Itex company in your books." I looked over to where I had stashed my book before. "That's the same company who 'owns' James." He stopped again.

And very unlike him, he punched the only thing close to him that wasn't me; my bed. It groaned from the blow, but surprisingly stayed upright. "Those books are fiction, but they're mostly true. They have actually made people with bird DNA!" he was almost shouting, but not at me. He sighed and sat down next to me.

"That's who they've chosen. They've chosen someone with freaking bird DNA to be the donor. He has freaking wings!" OH. MY. GOD. I never saw that one coming.

**I was just sitting here, thinking of what to write here, when my stomach grumbled like a freaking bear. It sounded really funny. Kinda random I know, but I just wanted to say it.**

**Reviews and suggestions are loved. I haven't had one single flame. Yay! Keep writing those reviews, I reply to all suggestions.**

**Alienated2**


	7. Peace

**I will be updating this fic more frequently than my other fic. So, like, two updates of this fic = one update of my other fic. Just so you know.**

**Disclaimer: Oh, stuff it. You know I'm not a guy, let alone James Patterson.**

**Claimer: I own Victoria, Luke, James, Owen, Bruce, Beth, the boss, the other experiments, the 'monitor' and the 'beaters'. Whew, I took a **_**deep**_** breathe after reading all those out loud.**

A pinprick of hope

Peace

**VPOV**

The last 3 days went as normal, only I cried for longer. Who did those **(ahem) **bastards think they were? Giving people, human beings, bird DNA. How cruel is the world? Is there any place where there is nothing but happiness? I really doubt it. I counted off on my fingers. 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17. So that's 13 times that I've smiled in my entire life. Then, you've got 365 x 7 =? I couldn't be bothered figuring that one out. Then you've got all the times I cried _before_ I was 17. I guess the tears far outweigh the smiles.

I shook my head as I realised I had gotten off track in my thinking. The lights weren't even on yet, and it was the dreaded day, my birthday. I shuddered. Today, the new experiment was starting. Those sick **(ahem) **bastards were going to give me- I shuddered, I couldn't even finish that thought.

The lights came on. I wanted to die. I wanted to leave here via the only way possible, death. I had an idea. I breathed out all the air in my lungs, and held my breath. Maybe, if I could die before they came, I could leave. I could leave this world of suffering and hurt, without condemning another to this life. Maybe I could-

They came barging in. I was just starting to get woozy. They picked me up and shook me like a doll, but still I refused to breath. As he shook me, I lost consciousness. . .

* * *

I was floating, above my body. I felt freedom I had never felt before. I was weightless. I started moving. **(A/N the main idea for this bit comes from JP's The Lake House) **I moved upwards. Up, towards the heavens. Up, away from my body, from those men who were taking my body to another room. I didn't care.

I soared above the horrid place where they kept me. In the distance, I saw colours. There was a meadow over there. I wanted to go to it, to see it better. My new, weightless body let me, I glided over to the beautiful place, while still going up.

I smiled. I was at peace. . .

**Sorry it was so short. But I didn't know what else to write. I'm cruel. Just so you know, she doesn't make it to the meadow. :'( Sad, isn't it.**

**Any ideas? Suggestions? All are welcome if you click that little green button there. I think I'll call him Bob. Bob, the little green button. ;)**

**Alienated2**


	8. The Operation

**Sorry I've been away for a few days, I just wanted to get away from it all for a while. This is the first, and maybe the last time I will switch POV's partway through writing. Sorry for the wait, but here's chapter 8.**

**Disclaimer: if you still need to read this, then I pity you.**

**Claimer: Yeah, you know who I own, just run along now and don't touch them.**

A pinprick of hope

The Operation

**3****rd**** person POV**

Victoria just lay there, trying not to cry, when she heard footsteps outside her door. She breathed out all the air in her lungs, and stayed that way. John, the one who got in first, noticed immediately that she wasn't breathing. He picked her up roughly and started shaking her.

Still, she did not breathe. They all saw when her eyes closed and they knew she would die soon. They roughly carried her to the medical room. "She stopped breathing on purpose." Said one of the men carrying her. The Boss was enraged, and threw his arms in the air.

"Idiots!" he shouted, immediately working to get her breathing again. "They want her alive, damit! The experiment cannot go ahead as planned if she's dead!" they said nothing.

**The boss POV (he's got medical training, don't worry)**

I was waiting to start the procedure. I had sent the men to go get her a minute ago. When I was starting to get impatient, those f***ing idiots bring her limp body in, almost dead! I shouted at them, and got to work immediately.

I made sure nothing was blocking her airways, before putting a breathing mask on her face. I guess she did look slightly healthier since the last time I saw her. It wasn't long before she started breathing again, but she wouldn't open her eyes in a while.

I decided that we could still go through with the procedure.

**VPOV**

I could almost smell the flowers, when I got sucked back to my body. I was so mad at them! If I could have moved, I would have punched someone.

Wait, I. Can't. Move! Shit! They must have started already. I couldn't feel a thing.

All of a sudden, I felt sleepy. I didn't hold it off. I welcomed it with open arms.

* * *

I woke up in my cell. The operation is over. The experiment has started. This information alone made me weep for hours. Long into the night. This was just the begining.

But, the begining of the end? Or the begining of a new start?

**I know, I know, it's short, but once again I couldn't stretch it out further without it going on and on about nothing.**

**Reviews give me the motivation to go on, I'm a little low on reviews right now. GIVE ME THE STRENGTH TO GO ON! Hehe, I just had to say that.**

**Alienated2**


	9. Small purple package

**Disclaimer: I AM NOT JAMES PATTERSON!**

**Claimer: Put my characters back where you got them, their MINE!**

A pinprick of hope

Small purple package

**VPOV**

When I woke up, I had a headache from crying all night. I also woke up after the lights for a change. Crying all night really takes it out of you.

Once I was awake, Luke came in. He silently sat on my hard cement floor. He twirled a small, purple package in his hands. After a minute, he looked up at me and smiled. He sighed.

"I would have given this to you yesterday, but you were unconscious when they brought you back." He sighed again. "Here" he handed me the package.

I smiled, I couldn't help it. I smiled for the first time in 7 years. At first I didn't understand, but the reaction was instinctual. Luke smiled with me, and I leaned over to take the package that was in his hands. I found a small folded edge and slid my finger under it, lifting it carefully.

I wanted to preserve the purple square; I'd never had my presents wrapped before. After carefully placing the wrapping paper on my bed behind me, I inspected the slim, white piece of technology. I looked up to Luke; I had no idea what the object was.

He laughed softly. "It's an IPod, it plays music." I nodded. I'd heard about IPods from where Bella's was mentioned in the first Twilight book. "I hope you don't mind the songs I loaded," he looked apologetic. "I have no idea what you'd like." I smiled marginally wider; I had no idea either.

It was then that I noticed the slim box underneath the face of the IPod. With a frown on my face, I opened the box to see a set of white covered wires with funny buds attached to the ends. I looked up at Luke quizzically.

He chuckled and sat down next to me. "You attach the end," he held up the end of the cords, which had formed one cord at the bottom. "to this spot on the IPod." He plugged it in to show me. "Then, you put the speakers in your ear." He pulled one of the buds (speakers) up too my ear and sat it so it rested on the small folded bit in my ear. "Like that."

I pulled the other one up so it balanced in my other ear. I was grinning now; this was the happiest I'd been in years.

After Luke showed me how to work the IPod, he left me to listen to the songs he had loaded onto it. The volume bar showed it was on a low setting, but with the silence in my cell, it was almost deafening.

I listened to Michael Jackson's _Bad_ **(A/N I'm listening to it now, it rocks!)** and found I loved it. I listened to songs until lights out; where I went to sleep happily with a smile on my face.

**Okay, so I am going to continue this fic, but I'll update like, 1-2 times a week.**

**Review! I know most of you thought she was going to get another book, well, she didn't! Tell me what you think. And if you have ideas for songs on her IPod, I would be grateful!**

**Randomitis Sufferer**


	10. My angel

**Disclaimer: not JP**

**Claimer: Don't take my stuff**

A pinprick of hope

My angel

**V POV**

Approximately 4 months had passed since that day. That day that changed my life forever. My body was no longer skin and bones, I almost looked normal. And I expected that I did look normal, from a distance. And since I was monitoring my weight so carefully, (it's not like there was much else to do) the tiny bulge in my stomach did not go unnoticed.

I couldn't help but give a tiny smile as I inspected my stomach. Now I knew exactly how Bella felt when she learnt she was pregnant in Breaking Dawn. I knew from that moment on that nothing would come between me and my baby.

* * *

The bulge was a lot more noticeable now, another month after the tiny bump was visible. I found that I admired it everyday. Maybe my life does have a purpose beyond cruel testing. Maybe I'm meant to have a baby. Who knows?

The men come, while I'm reading Breaking Dawn. It's good to read about Bella's happy ending, it gives me hope. They have been more gentle with me lately, though I'm sure it's only orders. They take me to what I assumed would be a hosptal-y looking room. I'd never seen this room before, though I've been here many times.

They lift my body onto a cold table. It reminds me of my cell floor. I lie down and wait, as they tell me to. Soon, the 'boss' comes in. I immediately shrink into myself; the only times I'd seen him, terrible things had happened to me. He whispers reasurring words to me, but they all sound false in my ears.

He tells me that I will see my baby soon enough. I'm confused; I'm only 5 months along. I flinch slightly as he rubs a cool jelly-like substance on my bulging belly. **(A/N would her belly be verry big? If not, then the avian part in the baby's DNA makes it grow faster.)** He grabs something and places it on my stomach.

A man turns around a rolling tray. On it, lays a monitor of some sort. A sort of blue-y image comes up on the screen. The 'boss' tells me it's the inside of my belly and points out an odd looking shape. He tells me it's my baby. He says it's a boy.

Then he points to a line underneath the baby. He tells me that my baby has wings.

I have an angel. I have an angel growing inside of me. I have _my_ angel.

**So, I know this is kinda short, I just couldn't think of anything else to say. **

**Do you like the almost 3rd person wording of the chapter? Or do you like the other way better? Tell me. **

**I NEED NAMES! IF YOU CAN THINK OF ANY BOYS NAMES FOR AN _ANGEL_ PLEASE TELL ME!**

**Randomitis Sufferer**


	11. Angel names?

**Disclaimer: If you still need to read this, then I pity you.**

**Claimer: Yeah, you know who I own, just run along now and don't touch them.**

A pinprick of hope

Angel names?

**V POV**

I don't remember the short walk back to my cell. I was in a daze. I have an angel, growing inside of me. Part of me. I sat on my bed, eyes wide and most likely filled with wonder.

Luke walked in with a bundle of clothes in his hands. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I have a baby angel growing inside of me." I whispered, still unable to come to terms with the wonder of the sentence. "It's a boy." I smiled wider, hugging my over-sized stomach.

"You thought of a name for it-him, yet?" Luke asked me. My smile faded a bit. I honestly hadn't thought of that yet. I thought through all the names of guys in my books, but none of them seemed to fit, not like how I chose Victoria.

Iggy? Nope. Fang? No. Gasman? I don't think so. Sam? Nuh. Edward? No. Emmett? Nope. Jasper? Nuh-uh. Carlisle? Pfft, no. Jacob? Quil? Embry? Paul? Jared? No, no, no, no, no.

Luke sighed. "My mum said that, for my name, she closed her eyes and visualised me, just out playing with other kids and doing what kids did. Maybe you should try something like that?" I shrugged, but closed my eyes.

I visualised a playground. I visualised a boy with light red hair, running around and playing with other kids. Then, my subconscious put wings on the boy's back and the image changed. I saw him on a steel slab, surrounded by scientists in white coats. My eyes shot open and I shook my head, dropping it into my hands. "I just can't imagine my baby being that type of kid, _normal_. Sorry."

"Well, what do you think fits?" He asked.

I chuckled, then realised what just happened. I chuckled! It sounded weird, yet right in my ears. "Nothing _fits, _Luke. That's just it." He sighed.

"So, you can't imagine a common name then?" I shook my head. "You'll think of something, I know you will." He patted my knee before leaving through the door.

I ran through all the names I'd heard from the men who worked here. Owen, Mark, Simon, John, Fred, Bill, Tom, Matt, Nathan, Charlie, Vincent, Pete. None of them _fit_. None of them were suitable for my baby, my angel.

I closed my eyes. This was so frustrating! Ugh! If only I had a normal life. With normal meals, normal people and freedom! Sweet, sweet freedom!

Wait! Freedom? I looked around my room, thinking. Freedom. Being able to fly, that would be freedom.

And freedom could be a name. "Freedom" I smiled. Finally, something that fit. My heart soared. I held my belly, smiling.

"Freedom"

**I've wanted to call him Freedom for a while now. I just had the hardest time trying to draw out this chapter. So sorry if it's a bit short.**

**I love reviews. And Bob gets ever so lonely. He's really nice. Just click on Bob, he's waiting for you, just underneath this silly AN. Click on him and tell him what you think of the chapter. Hell, you might even want to suggest a good fic. Maybe one of your fics? He would love to check them out.**

**Randomitis Sufferer :P**


	12. Birth

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR and I never will. *sigh***

**Claimer: I do, however, own my plot and OC's**

A pinprick of hope

Birth

**V POV**

Oh, my God! They told me the mixed DNA would make the baby come a bit faster, but I hadn't expected a whole month! My water broke around 2 hours ago and the contractions were getting exedingly painful. I don't know how other women do this. How they can give birth without medical assistance is beyond me. If I survive this, I may just know.

I had no-one. No-one to hold my hand as the pain increased. No-one to tell me how to do this.

I was alone.

Another contraction hit me like a train going full speed. I cried out as I felt the urge to push. I did.

* * *

**L POV**

I turned away from the monitor as Victoria cried out again. They wouldn't let me go in there and help out. Geez, how cruel can these people be? If they hadn't ensured that they would kill me, I would have quit my job and brought down the company myself.

Had I not turned around, I wouldn't have noticed the man that silently entered the room. "Who are you?" I asked the stranger.

He ignored me. "Vere is your supervisor?" He asked in a thick German accent. The Boss stepped foreword, holding out his hand for shaking. The man took it.

"Mr ter Bortch. What a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Nicholas. I've been assigned to the experiment." I rolled my eyes. How they could call Victoria an experiment and still claim to be human was beyond me.

"Yes, yes. Now, vere is de experiment?" The boss motioned a hand to the monitor showing Victoria. She was having a really hard time. I had doubts she would even make it.

No, she will make it. I know she will.

"I zink she's dead." ter Bortch said unexpectedly. We all whipped around to face the monitors. "Or at least unconcious." Sure enough, Victoria was slumped on her side, unmoving.

"Get in there!" Boomed the boss. "Get her to the hospital wing! She needs to complete the experiment! I'm so sorry Mr ter Bortch," I didn't hear any more; I was already out of earshot, hurrying, like the others, to get Victoria to the hospital wing.

* * *

We saved Victoria. And her baby.

"Zis is most excitingz, but I must leave. Zere are more important jobz are vaiting for me." ter Bortch said as he exited the building. Well, some stuck up scientist he was.

**To any and all still reading this, the next chapter will be the last.**

**Review! I know, this sucks, but I'll post the last chapter, don't worry.**

**Randomitis Sufferer**


	13. The End

**This is the last chapter ever for this fic. No more. I hope you enjoy it!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR**

**Claimer: I own the plot and OC's**

A pinprick of hope

The End

**Victoria POV**

I woke up in my cell. Yesterday's events rushed through my head as soon as I was aware of my surroundings. My baby, where's my baby? I looked around hurriedly, searching desperately for my angel.

And there, in a cradle-like cot, surrounded my light coloured blankets, was my baby. I walked over to the scene. This was probably the most generosity I had seen in here since, well, since ever.

I picked up the bundle of blankets, careful not to jostle him too much. The outer blanket was what I imagined to be sky blue. A soft lilac was just visible underneath.

He slept soundly, peacefully. The perfect picture of security and peace. His face was that of an angel, beautiful to no end. I could see a small patch of fiery red hair poking out from underneath the blankets. **(A/N If I said she had brown hair, then ignore it. She's got red hair)**

He made a slight sighing noise as he slept, **(A/N Mum tells me I did that when I was a baby)** creating a soft lullaby. I new then and there that it was my favourite sound in the world, by far. His chest rose and fell as he breathed, the blankets rising and falling with his chest.

My heart melted. He was the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen in my entire life. And so small, I believed that no-one would be able to lay a single hand on this heart melting beauty. Though I knew in my heart that the People would do anything to do just that.

I sat down, not taking my eyes off my wonder for a millisecond. One could never tire of his sleeping face. So gorgeous, so peaceful.

I sat with him for about an hour, just watching him. I felt love flow through my body, healing it of all bad thoughts. This small child, my small child, brought me peace like nothing ever has. Or ever will.

And then he opened his eyes. He yawned, stretching his tiny mouth and breathing in deeply. A huge smile lit my face as I looked down into his beautiful blue eyes. Like blue ice just floating on the water. He looked back at me, interest and curiosity swimming in those beautiful blue eyes.

And he smiled back at me.

**Awwwwwwwwwww! I love a happy ending. Don't you?**

**I feel happy now. Writing something like that can do that to you.**

**Review, please. Did you like the ending? Cos that is the last you will ever hear of Victoria or any other characters in this Fic.**

**Randomitis Sufferer**


End file.
